Hybrid Theory: The Beginning
by Also Sprach Mina
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, a woman leaves her newborn baby girl on the Cathedral steps of Fortuna. The girl is raised by Sanctus, the Head Priest and taught in the magical arts and sword fighting. This girl was Misa...
1. Born and Then Left Alone

**Chapter One: Born and Then Left Alone**

On an dark and stormy night, a figure dressed in black clothes ran down the darkened streets of Fortuna City. The figure wore a hood to shield their face and hair from the rain that stung you when it hit your skin. The figure also carried a small bundle in their hands. Thunder rumbled as a flash of lightning lit up the dark sky. The figure--now shown to be a woman with long red hair and horizontal burgundy marks on her face--stopped. The bundle in her arms moved as a small whimper came from it. She looked to the bundle, running again to the church off in the distance. The red-haired woman ran under the cover of a tree and looked at the church steps.

_Just a few more feet..._

The woman looked around then ran towards the steps, walking up the small flight to the door. She laid the bundle down and pinned a note on the black blanket. She took off her a ring around her finger, reaching inside the bundle. "This," she said in a breaking voice, "will what you'll remember me by." She sobbed softly and stood up. She knocked on the church doors loudly then ran off to hid in the bushes. The doors opened slowly as a man dressed in maroon pajamas stood in the doorway, looking around. He looked down to see the small bundle. "What's this?" He kneeled down and opened the bundle slightly. He gasped softly. "Oh my.."

Inside was a baby with midnight black hair and rosy cheeks. Faint horizontal red lines under her eyes could be seen. In the baby's small hands was a silver ring. The man picked up the baby gently as she stirred from her sleep. "I see. An orphaned baby," he said looking at the note attached to the blanket.

_Your Holiness,_

_Please take in my baby girl, Misana, and raise her under your good word. She must not know of what I've done. I abandoned her for different reasons that I mustn't say. Just protect her for me for I could not._

_Signed, _

_Misana's real mother_

The man looked to the baby's face as she opened her eyes to show violet irises. "Your name is Misana...what a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." The baby girl giggled, reaching up at him when he walked back inside and the doors closed. The red-haired woman sniffled. "Be safe, my dearest...don't become like your mother..."

**Chapter 1: End.**

--

Yes,_ very _short, I know. But this is the first of the story containing Misa's past, present, and future. Read on and enjoy.


	2. Growing Up Misana

**Chapter Two: Growing Up Misana**

_7 years later..._

"Now, let us pray for good fortune today."

"But Daddy.."

"Misana, do it or you can't go out and play with Nero and Kyrie." The dark-haired girl (wearing a black dress with her hair curled and held back by a red band) looked up at the taller man who hand his hands in a praying motion, his head lowered. She did the same as they stood in front of a statue of a man with a sword and horns. "Amen," they both said. "Now, can I go play?" The tired looking man placed a hand on top of her dark-haired head. He smiled softly. "Go ahead," he told her. "But come home after you're done. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

--

Misana ran out of the church wearing a black shirt and blue jean shorts with red tennis shoes as she grinned at the two kids--a boy and a girl--sitting on the steps. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hey, Kyrie! Nero!" The brown-haired girl turned to her and smiled at her. "Misa! What took you so long?" she asked her. The dark-haired girl rubbed the back of her head. "I had to pray again to Sparda." Nero yawned loudly and stood up. "Now that you're done with that, let's go," he told them. He started to walk away only to have Misa jump on his back, nearly stumbling to the ground face first.

"M-misa! Get off!"

"Oh, come on! You're stronger than me and Kyrie!" She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nero grumbled softly as Kyrie giggled some. "Just carry her until we get to the park, Nero." He looked back at the brown-haired girl who wore a white dress and brown boots. She smiled at him as he blushed brightly. Misa smacked the back of Nero's head loudly. "Yahh, yahh, white steed!" She yelled only to be thrown off. "Ow..."

"I ain't a horse, dang it!"

"You okay, Misa?" Kyrie asked, helping the girl up. "Meh, I'll live."  
--

_14 years later..._

"Defend yourself, Misana!" A man's voice yelled from inside a large but lit training area as the sound of swords clashing could be heard along with a female battle cry. Misa, now age 14, slammed a katana against the floor and watched the man who was about 17 jump back. He landed on the ground, skidding back some. He looked up at her through thick bangs of dark-brown hair and stood up right. He wore brown trousers with black boots, brown gloves and a white shirt. The black-haired girl was breathing heavily as she blew a loose strand of hair from her face. She wore black sweatpants and a white shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair was tied back in a bun.

"Damnit, Credo..."

"Don't use foul language, Misana," he told her. He went into a fighting stance and rushed at her again. She brought up the sword to block his attack then pushed him back, swinging at him. "Hah!" Credo moved back as he touched his cheek to see blood on his glove. A small cut forming on his cheek. "...Misana.." She bit her lip, stepping back. "..I'm sorry.." He wiped the blood from his cheek then smiled some.

"It's a flesh wound, and nothing more," he said reassuring her.

After their little training session, Misa laid against the bench that sat alongside the wall as she breathed heavily. Her sword was next to her in its black sheath. She let out a loud sigh. "Mmmph..." She yelped once she felt something wet and cold touch her cheek. Credo chuckled some then sat down beside her. He held up a water bottle to her. "I got us some water. Fresh and right out of the refridgerator," he told her. Misa took the bottle from him, glaring at him. "You asshole. You caught me offguard."

"What did I tell you about the language, Misana? I believe Nero's rubbing off you."

"Mmph, not my fault. He's my 'brother' and so are you, Credo." She opened the bottle and drank out of it with long gulps. She set the bottle down, letting out a loud sigh of instant relief. Credo opened his bottle then flinched to hear Misa scream in excitement. He watched her jump from the bench and into the air. She landed in the arena, doing backflips and mid-to-high kicks in the air.

Misa, the dark-haired boy thought to himself, why is it...that Kyrie, Nero, and myself are drawn to you? She landed on the ground, a small cloud of dust forming from where she landed. The dark-haired girl stood up and grinned widely. "Didja see me?! Didja, Credo?!"

"...Yes, Misana...I saw you."

**Chapter 2: End**


	3. Fortuna Library

**Chapter Three: Fortuna Library**

_3 years later..._

Misa, now 17, completed her swordmanship training with both Credo and Nero, the three of the graduating at the top of their class. Even though Nero was constantly reprimanded for his behavior and Misa reprimanded for her yelling back at the training teacher. They graduated, joining the Holy Knights. Credo was appointed--after defeating the last captain--captain of the Holy Knights. Kyrie became a songtress, singing at prayers and festivities. When the three came home with the news, Kyrie was estatic.

"That's great, you guys!" She said, hugging both Nero and Credo. The white-haired man had turned a dark red while her brother patted her back. Misa smiled, wearing a black dress with knee-high brown boots. Her hair cascaded down her back and sat on her shoulders. She had been living partly with Kyrie, Credo, and Nero while staying at her adoptive father's side as a bodyguard and as a daughter. The brown-haired girl hugged her ''little sister'' tightly. "Good job, Misana.."

--

"Got one question for you, Misa. Why are you dragging me to the library? I'm sure Credo would've volunteered to go with you."

"Are you still hung up over the fact that Credo said he liked me a year ago?"

"...It's weird," Nero told her as they walked down the street towards the large library that was near the cathedral. The white-haired man wore a white t-shirt and black jeans with black tennis shoes as he ate an green apple. Misa carried a black messager bag with her, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well, he went to go report to my father first like we should be...but I'm lazy and you're and asshole." Nero grinned some at her. "True, true." As they continued to walk to the library, several people nodded to Misa, some women bowing their heads in respect.

"Look, there's His Holiness's daughter..."

"Congrats on your graduating from your swordsman training, Misana."

"You're becoming more and more beautiful each day..."

She sighed softly then smiled at the people, nodding and saying thanks to their comments about her. The white-haired man watched her then yawned softly. "Liking the limelight, little sis?"

"..No, it's almost like I can't breathe.."

--

Credo walked down the corridors of the Order of the Sword HQ, his sword strapped to his side. He wore his captain's uniform--white with gold triming on his sleeve and neck collar. He walked into a large hall where Sanctus sat looking at pictures of Misa a photographer took of her. He watched the older man's face soften and smile at her baby picture where she was held in the arms of a nun.

"Your Holiness." Sanctus looked up at Credo as he smiled some. "Ah, Credo," he said. "I see you've arrived on time. Where's my daughter?"

"She's gone to the library with Nero. She wanted to get a couple of books before coming over."

"Mmhm. At least she's with someone she trusts.." Sanctus looked up at Credo. "Misa's birthday is coming up soon. I want to have a surprise party planned for her." The dark-haired man blinked and nodded, bowing his head. "Yes, Your Holiness...also..."

"Yes, is something wrong, Credo?"

"...I would...like to talk to you about Misa...and myself.."

--

At the entrance of the library, Misa sneezed twice as Nero backed away from her. "Geez...someone talkin' about you?" She sniffled some. "Probably..." She walked up the stairs to the doors. She looked back at the white-haired man. "Well, come on, you slowpoke!" His blue eyes narrowed. "Mmph...I'm coming, I'm coming!" He walked up the stairs, his hands in his pants pockets. He noticed that his right arm had been twitching lately, his fingernails growing longer in length after he had clipped them. Mmph...I better go to the doctor soon.. Nero walked inside the huge, elegant library and looked over to see Misa standing in a group of girls who were about her age or younger.

"Goodness, Misana, you look so radiant today!" One girl said. She had brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sun dress. She looked like she was about 16 years old. Misa smiled some as she rubbed the back of her head. "Stop, stop. You're making me blush." "I heard you, Credo, and Nero got into the Holy Knights. Ooh, it must be amazing and fun, working with two guys you've known since you were children."

"Come on, we haven't started working yet. Credo's gone to get his uniform and sword while me and Nero wait for ours," the dark-haired girl explained. "Think Credo'll ask you to marry him, Misana?" The dark-haired girl turned red as the group said "aw" in response. "L-look...Credo...well, he treats me like a little kid and such, but...I'm not sure, okay?!" She moved away from the girls, walking over to Nero. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later, okay."

"Okay. Bye-bye, Misana!"

**Chapter Three: End**

**--**

**Sorry if I kept you waiting...R&R.**


	4. Wiccan Books

**Chapter Four: Wiccan Books**

After Misa got away from her girlfriends, she and Nero walked to the far end of the library where the old books were kept. She walked along an aisle of bookshelves, looking around. "Hey, Misa?" Nero called out to her. He had decided to lean against the tall pillar as he yawned loudly. "Any kind of book you lookin' for here?"

"Yeah." She had stood in front of a bookshelf that was sectioned off from the others. Grabbing a hardback red book with faded gold boardering, she held the large book on her left arm and opened it with her right. _Nngh...this thing's heavy_, she thought to herself. She read the opening on the first page:

_Whomsoever reads this will take on the oath to do good and protect others until the end of their days._

"The fuck?" She closed the book and read the title. Basic Magic For Beginners and Novices. "A...grimoire? Here?" Misa put the book down on the floor next to her foot as she began to search more. She had found a book called Summoning Spirits At Will, Beast Magic: The Guide, and How to Use Astral Projection. In total, she had 4 books.

"...Hey, Nero, come here!" Misa yelled out. Nero ran over to her as she folded her arms, looking at the books. "What's wrong?" "..Ever heard of what a grimoire is, Nero?" He shrugged some, scratching his right arm. "Kinda...it's a spell book?" She nodded slowly and picked up 2 of the books. "Get the other two, will ya?" Misa asked him. Nero nodded and knelt down, picking up the other books.

"Hey...see if they have a spell to remove rashes from arms.."

--

Later, in Kyrie and Credo's home, Misa (changed into a black shirt and red shorts) sat on the bed in her reserved room as she read through the first book she bought: Basic Magic. She had an open notebook at her side which had written paragraphs from the book and drew a pentagram on a separate page. She was so engrossed in the book, she didn't hear Kyrie's voice.

"Misa? Misa!"

"Ah, y-yeah?" The dark-haired girl asked. She moved the book from her lap. She smiled softly and sook her head. "I was wondering why your room was so quiet. I figured you would've been listening to your music Nero bought you the other day." "Meh, I listen to those during my training sessions." Kyrie chuckled some. "And I see you went to the library today." The light-brown haired woman walked over to the books and saw the titles, smiling softly.

"Magic books, Misana?" she asked. The dark-haired girl chuckled nervously."I-I'm sure they're not real, Kyrie.." She nodded some. "Alright. We're having lunch downstairs. It's beef tips and rice today."

"Ooh, goodie," Misa said as she grinned. Kyrie smiled back then walked out of the room, closing the door some since the girl liked her privacy. She turned her head back to the book which talked about different races of demons. Especially about mixed blood demons.

_This book...why do I have such a bad feeling?_

**Chapter 4: End.**


	5. Magic Skills That Would Make FF Proud

**Chapter 5: Magic Skills That Would Make Final Fantasy Proud**

_2 weeks later..._

"Nero, what's our mission?"

"...To find and eraticate the demons who try to barge in on our town, dearest Misana."

"And who sent us, _whitey_?" Nero growled at Misa who wore a Holy Order uniform that showed her clevage as he looked away with a red face. "Mmph...Capt'n Credo." She snicked then punched him in his arm...hard. He hissed in pain before punching her back in her arm. The two began to pinch and hit each other until Credo walked in and cleared his throat loudly. Misa looked to him, pulling the white-haired man's cheeks. "Eh? Oh...sorry.." She smacked Nero then sat down, her hands in her lap. The dark-haired man sighed softly, shaking his head. _Geez...you're going to be an adult tomorrow_, he thought to himself. _I understand it would be the last time you act all silly, but now's not the time._

"Alright, is everyone here?" The men dressed in white armor with swords at their sides nodded slowly along with Nero and Misa. "We've recieved reports about the sightings of a demon--a wolf demon--preying on citizens who go into the forest for either fun or walks." Credo looked to the dark-haired girl and nodded to her as she stood up. Her uniform consisted of a white jacket with gold trim on the end of her sleeves and collar, a black skirt and thigh-high white stockings. She wore black knee-high boots with her hair tied back.

"The last sighting was confirmed near the cliff area where the trees are very dense, so we have to be careful," she said in her most mature voice. "..I've volunteered to go in first along with Nero." The group gasped lightly as Credo bit his lip, the white-haired man looking away. She smiled some. "I see you guys are worried about me. Don't worry, I'll be alright." Misa sat back down. Nero looked back at her and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Mmmph."

"I'll...protect you, understand?" She looked at him with violet irises then smiled. "Alright, but in return, I protect you.." He groaned lightly and nodded, scratching his head. "Nn...fine."

--

Later, Misa buckled the belt around her waist which held the Japanese katana she requested at her left side. She pulled on a pair of gold fingerless gloves, tightening them in the process. Nero watched her do this then saw she placed a gold cylinder in her belt holster. He stretched, yawning loudly as it caught the dark-haired girl's attention.

"What, Nero?" she asked. "Hn?"

"You yawned at me."

"I didn't do it intentionally. I'm bored."

"Then leave," she told him. Nero yawned again, dodging a swift kick to his back and walked out of the room. He moved out of the way while Credo walked inside after him. "..Misana." She turned to look at him, watching him close the door. "What is it, Credo? You have to get ready to lead the troops, you know." He nodded slowly. "Yes...but there's something I've been meaning to ask.." Misa smiled at him as his cheeks turned pink. "What is it you want to tell me?" He cleared his throat then turned away.

"I wanted to say...good luck and be careful.."

She smiled and nodded. "Understood, Credo."

--

Later, in the dark forest, screams could be heard along with loud roaring noises. "Quick, get the injured out of here!" Misa yelled at knights helping up their subordinates wounded from the attack of the wolf demon. A couple of knights fell back from the large tail that hit the front of their bodies. The dark-haired girl's hands trembled from the sight of the demon. It was bigger that it was thought to be.

Maybe...it was smaller...and got bigger.. She gasped, seeing Nero rush at the demon. "Nero!" He let out a battle cry and punch the beast in its muzzle with his right fist. It howled, stumbling back as the white-haired man pointed his sword at the demon. Small to medium sized cuts appeared on Nero's right arm, blood spraying from the wounds; his face in a look of shock. "My...arm.." He dropped his sword and grabbed his arm tightly. Credo ran over to him, pulling him to his feet. The beast stood over them as it roared loudly. The dark-haired man looked at the beast with a frightened look only to hear Misa's voice:

"_**Breath of life, destroyer of life, become my sword and slice through the black evil! Fire Sword Crush!**_"

The Japanese kanji for 'fire' appeared in front of the dark-haired girl, three flames turning into the forms of swords and flew at the wolf demon, cutting him to shreads. The beast roared in pain then fell to the ground, gurgling in pain. Credo and Nero looked to the dying monster. "What was...that?" The two men watched Misa walked over to the beast and placed her hand on its bloody muzzle.

"Forgive me," where the words that slipped out of her mouth. Suddenly, the beast was torn asunder from some unknown force, its body almost obliterated. The dark-haired man stood up slowly. "...Misana?" She turned to look back at him with dark, wide eyes. Her "birth marks", as both Nero and Kyrie said, began to show in a dark red color. He tensed up then placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, embracing her. "It'll be alright...you're in shock..."

"...I killed it...didn't I? I heard...I heard it's voice..I can still hear it, Credo!!"

_Don't...kill me..._

"Make it stop! Make it stop!!"

_Please..._

Misa let out a blood-curdling shriek, breaking down into the older man's arms as he held her close. "Misana..." Nero watched the display then groaned in pain, looking to his right arm. _Geez...damned pain..._

**Chapter 5: End**

**--**

**I know Nero sounded a little...OCCish, but you like the story, ne? R&R. :3**


End file.
